Justin Zayn
Name: Justin Zayn Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'0" Weight: 176lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Kills: Two Weapon: Shot Put Appearance: Justin is tall and well built with thick toned muscles that are a result of his membership on the football team. Justin dresses very simply, normally with jeans or shorts and t-shirts or long-sleeved jumpers in the winter. His brown eyes are slightly too large which when combined with his high eyebrows makes him look perpetually surprised. His face is rounded with a small chin and strong square jawline while his nose is noticeably crooked as a result of it being broken during a fight with his brother. His lips are thin and straight. On announcement day, Justin was wearing a plain navy t-shirt underneath a long-sleeved University of Denver jumper. Along with a pair a blue jeans and black Reebok trainers. On his head he had a baseball cap. Interests: Justin's main interests are football and working out with the goal of having a career in the military. His more casual hobbies are playing acoustic guitar and wood carving both things he picked up from his mother. He also goes hunting with the men in his family although he does not particularly enjoy it. History: Justin was born to Jacob and Amelia Zayn as the middle child of three boys. His brothers being named John and James. Justin's father is deeply patriotic and the military is considered the family business with every man on his dads side of the family being enrolled and having a career in it. This has afforded Justin advantages that other children did not have growing up with the family's house being large and Jacob earning enough from his role as a Lieutenant that Amelia can be a stay at home mom. Unlike Jacob, Amelia is very passive and has many anti-war tendencies and while she compels her children to think carefully before they decide on their careers she has resigned herself to them all joining the military. In terms of family relationships Justin gets on well with John and James besides a few arguments every so often. The boys relationship with their mother can sometimes be awkward due to her anti-war leanings but all of them are respectful enough toward each other to not bring it up in conversation often. Personality: Justin is friendly and approachable, always willing to help people with any problems and provide support. He is very serious about joining the military and has been taught to respect his superiors and to be patriotic by his father and extended family from a young age. As such he is easily put off by people who openly speak ill of the military or government although he tends to keep his opinions on these things to himself rather than start an argument. Reputation: Justin is a well-known and well-liked face around school thanks to his personality and position in the social hierarchy of the school. People who have their doubts or issues with the government or military may be put off by his admiration of the institutions themselves and his seemingly easy acceptance of what they promote. The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Deamon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Shot by British soldiers '''Collected Weapons: '''Shot Put (assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Dakota Hightower 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' 'Memorable Quotes: '''Justin never spoke during his appearance on the Program. Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads containing Justin, in chronological order. '''Program V3 Prologue: *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Justin Zayn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!